Two strategies have emerged in population research to take advantage of recent technological advances in the field of computing. The first increases independence by placing power on the researcher's desktop while the second increases efficiency through linking the researcher to computing power via a network. Both strategies have advantages, a final choice depending to some extent on researcher taste, and the HPC Computing Core plans to exploit the best of both. On the desktop and through the network we can expect faster machines and larger Central Processing Units (CPUs) that permit rapid throughput, analysis of larger datasets, interactive graphics and multi-tasking, with the expectation of greater productivity. However, these advances bring complexity and the need for more attention to system maintenance. The move on PPCs to Windows 95 and Windows NT, with the increasing use of PC X-Windows emulation to replace UNIX workstations, and the use of ever more complex software and larger datasets increases substantially the staff time needed for system configuration, development, maintenance and troubleshooting. The HPC computing strategy is to tailor the facilities to each associate's individual needs. Thus every associate has a modern desktop computer linked through the Population Network to a range of additional services such as email, shared software, and electronic databases. Associates who need it have access to UNIX on the Sun server. Users with even greater data processing and computational demands have their own Sun workstations running UNIX and linked to other services through the network. Associates working on basic reproductive biology have very different needs from social scientists, in terms of both software and hardware, and appropriate services are provided for them. In addition to the service provided to individual researchers, the Computing Core provides service to other Cores. The Information Core is in the process of creating a vital library, and needs major inputs from the Computing Core in the form of advice about what can be done and how to do it, guidance about hardware and software purchases, and subsequent support of the hardware and software to ensure that they continue to function optimally. The PCS, network connections, and CD-ROM servers that the Information Core requires for its virtual library are supported by the Computing Core. The Computing Core serves the Quantitative Sciences Core by ensuring access to fast hardware and sate-of-the-art software. The Computing Core also serves the Morphology Core, by supporting Macintosh computers for imaging techniques and cell counting. The Administrative Core is served by access to on-line accounting systems and network links to associates.